glee_medieval_high_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Julia Askbrooke
"Royals have never been the nicest people to the poor or peasants. How can we trust them if they could turn us in. My brother and I been alone since our family was split up due to the royals. The royals took my ex-boyfriend away from us and no one has seen him. Please just make two seperate groups of show choirs." Julia talking to Lucius Norman Julia Ashbrooke also known as Red Hawk is a mutant vigilante leader of Firebird. Julia is a sophomore at Avalon High. Julia loves to work with others and care about others. Julia is the younger of the Ashbrooke twins. Julia doesn't like Royals at all due to their past of killing vigilantes and her family away from her and her brother. She is the mother of Ashley and Natalie. Biography Childhood Julia and her twin brother are the youngest siblings out of unknown number. Julia and Jay were both trained by their father Miles. They lived in Durham, North Carolina. Julia and her father Miles were the closest out of all relatives. Julia would go to him when she has nightmares and he would make sure she was okay. Julia was close with mostly of her male relatives due to her wanting to be a vigilante not a nurse for their family. Her whole family understood that since she had more of a personality for a vigilante than a nurse. Royal Decree At the age of ten years old, her whole family expect for the twins were seperated due to the Royals declaring that all vigilante families should be seperated or all of them killed. Ashbrookes were one of them that were seperated and only twins were allowed to stay together. Julia and Jay were found by other vigilante twins named Kelly and Casey Nightwood. They would travel together without being bothered by any royals. Julia started to have feelings for Casey since he would always protect her. The group meets up with two other vigilantes and they would fight bad guys, outs some corrupt members of politics, and battle royal guards. At some point they make a group called Firebird. At some point, Casey asks Julia out on a date during one of the breaks of fighting. Julia accepts and they go see a movie and have dinner. They dated for two years. Capture of Casey While Julia and Kelly are at school at Avalon High, Casey gets captured during a raid. Julia and Kelly find out after Jay returns without him. Both Julia and Kelly are upset about this. Kelly decides to leave the group and join another vigilante group called Night Sky. Julia is fine with that since Night Sky was one of their allies and they needed more members in their group. When the group had to go to the hosiptial due to one of their members being seriously injure, Julia and Jay are reunited with their cousin Wilson Ashbrooke. School and Pregnancy Julia finds out she is pregnant with Casey's child. Julia took a break from fighting and battling and did the behind the scene work for the Firebirds. Personality Julia is a stubborn, friendly, charismatic, caring, hard working, honest, trustworthy, closed in, smart, adventrous, confident, and loyal. Many people say she has good leadership skills. At some points Julia can be cold to others due to their placement in the categories. She is closed in due to being abandonment/seperated by her family. She doesn't like any royals due to that. That also includes nobles. Powers and Weapons Powers *Acoustikinesis *Atmokinesis *Cryokinesis *Electrokinesis *Hydrokinesis *Pryokinesis *Telepathy *Thermokinesis Relationships Casey Nightwood : ''See Casey and Julia '' Julia and Casey first met when they were both looking for a place to stay after being seperated from their families. Casey would always makes sure she is okay and always protect her whenever they would go and fight bad guys or royal guards. Casey finally asks her out when they had a break from fights and battles. They went to go see a movie and have dinner. They would date for two years until Casey was captured during a raid of public officals office while Julia and Casey's sister Kelly was back at school. Julia finds out she is pregnant with Casey's kid. She gave birth before her sophomore year at Avalon High to two girls. Julia is the mother of twin daughters named Ashley and Natalie. Due to being close to Casey's sister Kelly, she let Kelly be Friends Kelly Nightwood : ''See Kelly and Julia '' Julia and Kelly are close Songs TBA Trivia *The only relative other than her twin, she has been in contact with, is her cousin Wilson Ashbrooke. *The godparent's of Julia and Casey's children are Kelly Nightwood, Jay Ashbrooke, Haley Vixen, and Sebastian Porter. **Jay and Kelly for Ashley **Haley and Sebastian for Natalie Category:Female Chracter Category:Main Character Category:Vigilantes Category:Student Category:Mutant Category:Non-Royalty